1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial truck with a radiator, a cooling air line, and a filter located in the vicinity of the cooling air line.
2. Technical Considerations
For certain industrial sectors in which industrial trucks (e.g., fork-lift trucks) are used, such as the pulp and paper industry, a special piece of equipment conventionally called a “lint screen” is installed in the cooling air line in front of the radiator of the internal combustion engine drive system. To maintain the cooling capacity of the heat exchanger, this filter or “lint screen” must be cleaned at regular intervals. Therefore, the lint screen is fastened in the cooling air line so that it can be removed. This requires a correspondingly adapted construction of the box-shaped cooling air line and the nearby components (e.g., baffle plates) that are connected to it. These adaptations add a significant amount of time, money, and effort to the process of manufacturing the fork-lift truck. A large number of components of different sizes must be kept available so that components that fit the particular requirements of different types of industrial trucks will always be ready.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an industrial truck of the general type described above but in which the lint screen (filter) can be cleaned easily and which requires relatively little excess effort and cost in terms of manufacturing an industrial truck.